First Meeting
by Rainbow-Whovian
Summary: Meeting The Doctor from reader's POV


I was sitting alone at the cafe down the road, reading. There isn't much to do in this small boring town I call home. Not much exciting has happened in my life either.  
I take another sip of my tea and turn another page in my book.  
Someone smoothly glides into the chair across from me. I look up and find a man I have never met before, smiling brilliantly back at me. His amazing shining green-gray eyes, were like no other eyes you have seen before. They are kind and you could tell that he had seen many many things in his lifetime.  
"Hello *******," He said slightly hushed.  
He knew my name?! But how? You swear you had never met this man in your life.  
"How... how do you know my name?"  
"I can't tell you that just yet," His smile widened slightly.  
I place my bookmark in my book, close it and set it down, "Who are you?"  
He looks me straight in the eye, runs his fingers through his hair briefly and leans in towards me, "I'm The Doctor."  
"The Doctor?" I ask, "Doctor who? And why are you here? I mean, why are you talking to me?"  
"I want you to come with me"  
"Come with you where?"  
He stood up straightens his bow tie then holds his hand out to me, as if asking me to take it, "Trust me."  
I have just met this, good-looking, man called The Doctor and there is no knowing what could happen. But something in his eyes are telling me that I could trust this man with my life. I calmly put my book in my bag, sling the strap over my shoulder and take a final sip of my tea. I look back into his eyes, as I push my chair back. I take his hand and stand up.  
Immediately He leads you out of the café and on to the street. Once outside he quickened his pace, making me stumble a bit. He led me to the alley not far from the café, where there was a strange blue police box. I swear this thing wasn't here before. I have to walk by this very alley to get to the café from my house.  
I stop dead in my tracks, letting go of The Doctor's hand, Looking curiously at the box.  
He then walks up to the box turns and poses, as if presenting it.  
"What is it?" I asked getting a bit closer.  
"Well it's the TARDIS of course," He exclaimed proudly.  
"Okay? And what is that exactly?"  
He snaps his fingers and the door pops open. You step inside, and realize it is gigantic! You have to step back outside. You examine the box, and circle it. It HAS to be a trick or something. You enter the blue box again.  
"It's... it's... bigger on the inside? But... How?"  
"I know!" He says excitedly.  
The door closes behind the two of us, and he dashes up to a big console thing with all kinds of knobs, levers and gadgets.  
"What is this place?" I ask as i move slowly towards him looking around at everything.  
"The TARDIS!" He said again, as if I should already know what that is, "It's a spaceship! And a time machine!"  
There is just so much to take in, gazing around in awe. I sat down in a padded seat that was fairly close to the console that The Doctor was standing by.  
"Where would you like to go?" He asks while turning some knobs and looking at a screen.  
"We can go anywhere? Anytime?"  
"Yes!"  
"Take me away. Take me some where amazing, with lots of colour! Somewhere beautiful," I had always wanted to travel.  
He begins to move around the console rather quickly flipping switches, pushing buttons and pulling levers. It was as if he was dancing, flowing smoothly back and forth around the console.  
The floor suddenly jolts beneath us.  
"Hold on to something!" He advises excitedly.  
I dash the short distance closer to him and grab on to the side of the console.  
"Geronimo!"  
The TARDIS jerks and moves as it make a sort of moaning sound. I'm holding on tight, hoping I don't fall flat on my face. Then it came to a sudden stop, as i tumble towards The Doctor. He steadies me, making sure I have my footing.  
"We're here!" He runs excitedly towards the door, beaming.  
I follow closely behind him. Wondering what I'll see beyond the door.  
He opens the door, and what was outside was beyond amazing. Like nothing I had ever seen in my life. A whole new world!  
I look to him, as he steps out and turns back to me,  
"I know!"


End file.
